<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Serotonina by RubyCarbuncle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501249">Serotonina</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle'>RubyCarbuncle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, Depression, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heartwarming, M/M, Portuguese, Short One Shot, Therapy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikuya valorizava muito sua terapeuta e seus medicamentos, mas tinha certeza que eles não eram os únicos responsáveis pela produção de serotonina em seu cérebro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirishima Ikuya/Shiina Asahi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Serotonina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fanfic de 2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Assim que Ikuya saiu de mais uma sessão com sua terapeuta surpreendeu-se com o sorriso mais contagiante do mundo aguardando-o na sala de espera. </p><p>Asahi tinha faculdade e emprego, treinava muito para os campeonatos e ainda ajudava a irmã e o cunhado com o bebê e o restaurante, mesmo assim estava sempre lá no final de cada consulta, no início de cada crise, fosse em pessoa ou por telefone. Ikuya sabia da importância da terapia e dos medicamentos para seu tratamento contra a depressão, mas acima de tudo sabia da importância daquele ser humano de ouro que demonstrava amá-lo como ninguém.</p><p>— Como foi hoje? — Asahi perguntou.</p><p>Ikuya não tinha palavras naquele instante, encostou-se na parede e apenas ficou admirando o outro. Desde que eram crianças Asahi o tirava do sério — bobo, teimoso, um incorrigível, o fazia rir com as piadas mais bestas e ainda lhe fazia cócegas em horas aleatórias do dia. Para cada desentendimento eles se entendiam duas vezes mais e <em>ah!,</em> como Ikuya gostava de provocá-lo, de fazer suas imitações — incrivelmente boas, diga-se de passagem — das frases de efeito usadas por Asahi na frente do espelho.</p><p>O estigma da depressão sempre fez Ikuya imaginar-se como um indivíduo isolado e suicida, mas ele na verdade era muito feliz, se divertia e apreciava os pequenos detalhes do dia — o som da cabeça de Asahi se movendo no travesseiro ao seu lado, a água morna da piscina, o cheiro calmante dos poucos cabelos do sobrinho de Asahi e a forma como ele sorria inocentemente quando Ikuya o pegava no colo. Havia tantos outros detalhes, mas o principal com certeza era saber que ele não estava sozinho, que aquele cara de cabelo vermelho ou alaranjado (estavam juntos há tempos e Ikuya ainda achava difícil descobrir) o acompanharia por onde quer que ele fosse assim como Ikuya faria o mesmo.</p><p>Além dos tratamentos, eram esses detalhes que também estimulavam a serotonina em seu cérebro.</p><p>— Quero saber de você primeiro — disse Ikuya finalmente. — Como foi o seu dia?</p><p>— Bem, aconteceu uma coisa muito engraçada — respondeu Asahi.</p><p>— Então conte-me todos os detalhes.</p><p>Ikuya sorriu, ele era mesmo muito feliz.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>